Lola Rhodes
Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes 'is the daughter of Carol Rhodes and William van der Woodsen. Carol was unaware Lola was living in New York and attending Juilliard, as she was under the impression that Lola was attending Michigan State University. She is a recurring character season five and six. Television Series 'Season 5 Lily had been upset that Charlie hadn't been seen since the accident and hired a private investigator to track her down. The investigator accidentally found the real Charlie, who was enrolled at Juilliard. When Lily thought she saw Charlie, she called out her name and Lola turned around and said that was indeed her name which lead to Lily believing she found the wrong Charlotte Rhodes. She worked for the catering companty that worked for Blair's wedding. She and Nate Archibald started dating. In the Valentine's day episode, Lola, catering a party at the empire, runs into an old friend from Florida, Ivy, who's been impersonating her. Nate, still under the impression that Ivy's real name is Charlie, explains the situation to Lola. Lola figures out that Ivy has been using her name, but doesn't know why. A gossip girl blast tips Lola off that "Charlie" (Ivy) is at the hospital. Lily, Rufus, Carol and Serena are there too waiting for news about CeCe. Lola goes to the hospital, sees her mum Carol and asks what she is doing there. Ivy tells Lola, Lily, Rufus and Serena the truth about who she is and why Carol hired her. Lola is dragged to CeCe's wake by Georgina Sparks. Lola decides to not take part in the Rhodes-Humphrey-van der Woodsen/Dickens affair. Lola then questions her mother's motives as to why she was hidden from all of the family, she never knew existed. At CeCe's wake, Carol confesses to William van der Woodsen that Lola is his daughter, making her Serena and Eric's first cousin as well as their sister. Nate and Lola begin to have a rocky relationship following the return of Nate's former fling (due to the loss of investor,s Nate has no choice but to bring Diana back into the picture.) Wanting to get rid of Diana for good, Nate and Loly try to blackmail Diana, using Serena in the process to become the new "it girl". Serena having caught the couple, felt used and all of the attention was taken from her. Later, Serena having the "Gossip Girl" title for a few episodes gets tired of reading about Lola and tries to sabotage Lola's chance at becoming an actress. Lola having read a gossip girl blast realises that Gossip Girl is Serena. Lola and Serena go head to head. Ivy comes back and Lola gives Ivy the will's inheritance. Ivy begins to date Rufus, after Lily and Rufus' marriage is anulled. Relationships 'Family' *Carol Rhodes (Mother) *William van der Woodsen (Father) *CeCe Rhodes (Maternal Grandmother) *Lily van der Woodsen (Maternal Aunt and Stepmother) *Serena van der Woodsen (Cousin and Half-sister) *Eric van der Woodsen (Cousin and Half-brother) *Scott Rosson (Cousin) *Chuck Bass (Adopted Cousin) *Dan Humphrey (Brother-in-Law) 'Romances' *Nate Archibald (Ex-boyfriend) Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6